super junior and shinee on vacation
by Lee Sungra
Summary: bagaimana cara para member super junior menghabiskan waktu liburannya yang terbilang singkat diantara jadwalnya yang padat tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Title** :: SUPER JUNIOR and SHINee on vacation

**Author **:: Cut Tiara R aka. Lee Sungra

**Genre** :: Humor, Parody, Typo(s)

**Rating** :: PG-13

**Cast **::

- All member of Super Junior13

- All member of SHINee

- other cast

Anyyeonghaseo... Lee Sungra imnida... 99lines ini ff pertama Author jadi mian kalau gaje dan garing banget, ff ini pernah author publish di salah satu blog. Jgn lupa review nya... Don't be silent readers...Kamsahamnida ^o^ ah.. genre mungkin bisa berubah tergantung kegilaan author kambuh apa enggak ^_^V...

_**SUPER JUNIOR and SHINee on vacation**_

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: **_All cast here belong to themselves,_ _they parents and God. The story is mine._

**WARNING!** :: _kemungkinan membuat galau, pusing, migrain, marah marah gak jelas, tertawa ngakak sampai kejang kejang, dan siapkan kantung muntah bila dirasa perlu. Jika anda tertawa tanpa dapat berhenti harap jangan hubungi author, hubungi RSJ terdekat di rumah anda terima kasih..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 pm WKS at dorm Suju

"Ahh... Akhirnya selesai juga jadwal hari ini..." Seru Heechul seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Hyungdeul sama saengdeul pasti lagi pada lapar eoh? Dari tadi siang belum makan. Gimana kalau aku masakin nasi goreng beijing?." Hangeng menawarkan. "Ne.. Masakin nasi goreng beijing yang banyak yaah.. Cacing di perutku udah pada demo nih." Jawab Shindong antusias. Dan diAMINi oleh seluruh member suju yang tengah berkumpul di dorm lantai 12. "Hyung... Aku bantuin yaa." Ucap Ryeowook. "Ne.. Wokkie-ah... Kajja" jawab Hangeng seraya tersenyum. Hangeng dan Ryeowook pun pergi ke dapur dorm lantai 12 untuk memasak *gak mungkin untuk jemur baju -_-*.

Member lainnya kembali ke kamar masing masing untuk mandi dan beristirahat sejenak. 20 menit kemudian mereka kembali berkumpul di meja makan lantai 12 yang telah tersedia nasi goreng beijing masakan Hangeng dan Ryeowook untuk setiap member. Mereka duduk berpasangan, dengan urutan disebelah kiri Leeteuk ada Kangin, lalu Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Hangeng, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan terakhir di sebelah kanan Leeteuk ada Shindong *anggep aja meja makan di dorm suju bundar*.

Melihat nasi goreng beijing yang masih banyak dan member lain tak ada yang berniat mengambilnya Shindong berinisiatif untuk menghabiskannya *Shinppa laper apa doyan nih* "Hyungdeul... Saengdeul... Nasi gorengnya ngak ada yang makan nih? Aku abisin aja yah?!" Seru Shindong bersemangat, seraya mau mengambil nasi goreng itu lagi. Leeteuk buru buru mengambil piring besar berisi nasi goreng yang masih tersisa cukup banyak itu. "Kamu kan sedang menjalani program diet... Kau juga sudah makan.. Jangan makan lagi ne?" Nasehat Leeteuk pada Shindong. Shindong hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya pasrah ia tidak dapat membantah perintah leader, sekaligus eomma nya suju itu. Ia juga tak mau mendapat amukan dari racoon korea disebelah Teukkie.

"Dua hari kedepan kan kita libur nih biar gak bosen, jalan jalan yuk! Sekalian refreshing gitu.. Kalian mau ngak?" Tanya Leeteuk pada seluruh member. "Ne!" Jawab mereka serentak. "Emm... Jalan jalan kemana? Ada yang punya usul gak nih?" Tanya Leeteuk seraya berpikir. "Ke pantai aja hyung... Gimana?." Usul Donghae semangat, "Kan seru... Bisa liat sunset, berenang, main istana pasir." Sambung Donghae. "Kalau semua hal yang berbau air sih kesukaan mu Hae," sahut Eunhyuk datar.. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar usul Donghae seraya berkata, "Aku juga punya usul hyung... Gimana kalau kita jalan jalan ke..." Ryeowook menggantungkan perkataan nya. "Kemana?" Tanya seluruh member. "Hyungdeul dan saengdeul kok menatapku seperti itu sih? Aku tau kalau aku ini tampan sama imut banget melebihi apa dan siapapun... Tapi ngak usah ngeliatin aku kayak gitu juga dong." Ucap Ryeowook kepedean sambil senyum senyum gaje...

Seluruh member sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. "Tampanan juga gue.. Pede banget jadi orang" Ujar Heechul seraya melirik Ryeowook dingin. Ryeowook menatap Heechul yang duduk di depannya "Hyung itu cantik bukan tampan. Imutan aku dari pada hyung kok... Wee..." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Heechul mengambil sendok makannya dan melemparnya ke arah Ryeowook. "Awas kau... ETERNAL MAKNAE!." Seru Heechul murka.. "Aigoo... " Ryeowook meringis memegangi kepalanya. "Heenim hyung jahat." Sambung Ryeowook seraya mempoutkan bibir nya. "Sungie hyung... Kepalaku sakit." Ryeowook nangis bombay seraya memeluk Yesung yang berada tepat disampingnya. Yesung yang dipeluk hanya diam. "Hyung..." Rengek Ryeowook. Merasa tak digubris oleh Yesung, Ryeowook beralih memeluk Donghae yang berada di sebelah kirinya. "Hyung.. Kepalaku sakit.." Adu Ryeowook pada Donghae. Donghae mengelus kepala Ryeowook lembut. Eunhyuk merengut melihat kelakuan Donghae dan Ryeowook *eciee.. Cemburu nie yee* ia pun mencubit lengan Donghae pelan. Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dan langsung mendapat deathglare mematikan dari Eunhyuk, ia pun buru buru melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dari lengannya. Melihat Heechul yang masih tetap melemparkan deathglare padanya dan tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya berdoa agar semua ini cepat berakhir. Poor Wookie

"Sudah...sudah... Jangan bertengkar." Lerai Leeteuk yang melihat Heechul masih melemparkan deathglare mematikannya pada Ryeowook dan Ryeowook yang menunduk ketakutan tak berani melihat Heechul . "Chullie... Sudahlah jangan begitu... Kasihan Wookie.." Ucap Hangeng lembut. Heechul memutar matanya seraya berpaling ke arah Hangeng "Dia juga yang mulai." Jawab Heechul ketus. "Wookie... Memangnya kamu mau ngusulin kita jalan jalan kemana sih?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menautkan kedua alisnya. "I... Itu hyung gi.. Gimana ka...lau kita jalan-jalan ke.. Taman rekreasi, kan nanti bisa naik ma... Cam macam wa... Wahana hy..ung..." Jawab Ryeowook takut takut melirik sedikit ke arah Heechul. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"Em.. Gimana kalau kita bersepeda aja di taman nanti kita ajak anak Dbsk sama Shinee?" Usul Siwon seraya tersenyum manis. "Di taman kan ramai kalau ada fans yang lihat pasti langsung ada aksi kejar-kejaran... hyung." Sahut Kibum seraya menghabiskan minumannya. "Nanti sepedaannya agak pagian aja... Terus kita nyamar. Pasti gada yang tau keberadaan kita kok." Jawab Siwon enteng.

"Yasudah... Daripada bingung... Biar adil, kita voting aja." Seru Leeteuk. "Yang setuju sama usul dari Siwon siapa?" Tanya Leeteuk memandang semua member di meja makan. Kibum, dan Heechul mengangkat tangan. Heechul melemparkan deatglare mematikan nya pada Hangeng. Hangeng pun ikut mengangkat tangannya. *Chulppa serem yah=_=*

"Sekarang yang setuju sama usul si fishy angkat tangan" pinta Leeteuk lembut. Shindong, dan Kangin mengangkat kaki(?) Eh, tangan mereka. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap seraya mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya. Eunhyuk yang sudah pasti akan luluh hatinya dan menuruti permintaan Donghae jika dia menatapnya seperti itu, Eunhyuk pun ikut mengangkat kursinya(?)... Mengangkat tangannya.. "Okee... Sekarang yang setuju dengan usul Wokkie angkat tangan." Yesung dan Sungmin angkat tangan. Sungmin mengambil PSP Kyuhyun seraya me-deathglarenya *gak beda jauh sama Heechul* akhirnya mau tidak mau Kyuhyun angkat tangan agar benda belahan jiwanya itu di kembalikan Sungmin.

Semua beralih member menatap Leeteuk, karena hasilnya seri... 3 sama dan hanya Leeteuk yang belum memilih jadi keputusan berada ditangan Leeteuk... Usul dari siapakah yang akan dipilihnya?... Dan usul siapakah yang akan pulang hari ini... (?) Apakah idola anda yang menang? Polling sms anda sangat menentukan hasil keputusan tentang usul dari siapa yang akan dipilih.. Kirim sms sebanyak banyaknya ketik USYM *usul siapa yang menang* (spasi) usul dari siapa yang anda pilih dan kirim ke 1234567. Pengirim sms yang beruntung akan mendapat hadiah sembako terdiri dari buku, pensil, sepatu, tas, penghapus, penggaris dan pulpen. *kok jadi gini sih ceritanya! author mulai ngaco nih =.=a* kembali ke cerita...

Keputusan berada di tangan Leeteuk karena hasil voting ketiga member yang memberi usul mendapat suara seri... "Hyung milih usulnya siapa?" Tanya Yesung yang sedang ngetok ngetok cangkang ddangkoma berharap kepala ddangkoma keluar dari tempurungnya itu. Leeteuk menatap seluruh member di meja makan "Aku milih usulnya..., emm... Kasih tau gak eaa... Gimana nih?! Kasih tau gak thor?" *Author : gak usah deh... Next chap aja oppa.. Teukkie : oke deh thor."

**TBC...**

Chapter pertama selesai... Mianhae chapter ini pendek banget ff nya juga garing dan gaje banget, namanya juga author baru... Reviews ne, jebal! Gomawo...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2...

Author kembali lagii dengan ff gaje ini... Dari pada liat tv mulu gak ada acara yang bagus *curcol* (Readers : bilang aja kalau gada kerjaan thor! -_-) oh iya sebenarnya ff ini udah author tulis dari oktober 2012 lalu tapi author gak tau cara publish nya #author_ndesoo. Okeoke author gak akan berkicau(?) lebih lama lagi. Kita lanjutt...

**Super Junior and SHINee on vacation**

**Disclaimer **:: All cast here belong to themselves, they parents and God. The story is mine. .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!** :: kemungkinan membuat galau, pusing, migrain, marah marah gak jelas, tertawa ngakak sampai kejang kejang, dan siapkan kantung muntah bila dirasa perlu. Jika anda tertawa tanpa dapat berhenti harap jangan hubungi author, hubungi RSJ terdekat di rumah anda terima kasih...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keputusan berada di tangan Leeteuk karena hasil voting ketiga member yang memberi usul mendapat suara seri... "Hyung milih usulnya siapa?" Tanya Yesung yang sudah selesai makan dan sedang mengetok ngetok cangkang ddangkoma berharap ddangkoma keluar dari tempurungnya itu. Leeteuk menatap seluruh member di meja makan "Aku milih usulnya..." Leeteuk menggantungkan perkataannya. "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Risih tau!" Sambung Leeteuk melihat semua member minus Kyuhyun (yang masih asyik dengan psp nya) fokus menatapnya seperti orang yang tidak makan selama 3 hari dan melihat semangkok besar ramen yang tak ada pemiliknya *bayangin sendiri yah keke*

Semua member suju minus Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun cuma nyengir kuda... Leeteuk pun melenjutkan perkataannya.. "Kalau aku sih setuju sama usulnya Wookie.." Ujar Leeteuk santai. "Horee!... Gomawo hyung. Brarti usul ku yang diterima... Kita jalan-jalan ke taman rekreasi..." Seru Ryeowook kegirangan seraya loncat loncat persis kodok yang biasanya ada dideket sungai itu =_=... Member suju lainnya hanya menatap author "ih.. authornya kok cantik banget yaah" ucap mereka bebarengan.. (Readers : ngarep banget itu mah, Author : suka suka author dong. Yang buat ff ini kan gue, Readers : iye...iye.. Udah sono lanjutin ff nya gih. Author : wani piroo? *dilempar kaus kakinya Eunhyuk sama Readers, author pun pingsan*)

Semua member suju yang ada di meja makan pun hanya menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan *apa dia sudah mulai tidak waras =_=a* Saking betah nya loncat loncat Ryeowook tidak menyadari kalau didekat kakinya ada kulit pisang milik Eunhyuk yang baru saja dibuangnya sembarangan ke lantai dorm, hasilnya? Sudah bisa ditebak... Ryeowook pun terpeleset, jatuh, jungkir balik, salto, *halaah..* ke belakang. Dan kepala Ryeowook pun terbentur kulkas...

JJEDDUAGHH

"Hiks...hiks... Huwaaa!" Ryeowook menangis setengah berteriak di TKP, member lainnya hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, ada pula yang tertawa geli melihat kejadian yang menimpa Ryeowook.. Melihat couplenya terpeleset, dan sepertinya tak ada member yang berniat membantu Ryeowook, Yesung berjalan kearah Ryeowook dan membantu Ryeowook berdiri kembali duduk di kursi meja makan... "Kamu sih pake loncat loncat segala." Ucap Yesung datar." Ryeowook hanya mengerucutkan bibinya dan segera duduk kembali di kursi meja makan.

"Kebanyakan tingkah sih, kepeleset kan tuh akhirnya." Sindir Heechul. Ryeowook hanya diam kesal mendengar sindiran Heechul.

"Ah.. Ne... Aku memilih usul dari Ryeowook tapi nanti kita ajak anak DBSK atau SHINee ne?" Sambung Leeteuk, "Horee... Nanti aku bisa main sama Junsu..." Sahut Eunhyuk, saking senangnya pisang yang ada di tangannya melayang dan dengan mulusnya mendarat di wajah Kangin. Kangin yang sedang minum pun tersedak karena terkena lemparan pisang Eunhyuk yang dengan manisnya mengenai wajahnya itu, sementara Eunhyuk masih kegirangan belum menyadari kalau pisang yang ada di tangannya telah berpindah tempat.

"Yak! Monyet! Senang boleh saja tapi tidak perlu sampai melempar pisang itu ke wajah tampanku ini!" Seru Kangin jengkel. "Loh? Hyung, pisangku kok bisa ada sama hyung?!" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah innocent. Kangin hanya mendengus kesal. "Sudahlah Kangin-sshi... Hyukkie kan tidak sengaja" Ucap Leeteuk lembut seraya mengelus pipi si racoon itu. (Author : aku juga mau digituin sama Teukppa, Teukkie : boleh kok thor, tapi harus bayar. Ne?! Author : perhitungan banget sih (¬_¬ ) Dasar... Ajjusshi. Teukkie : ape lu kate?! AJJUSHI?! Gue bukan ajjushi! *sambil narik lengan baju mau nonjok author* Author : emang situ mirip ajjusshi kok?... Wee.. *abis meletin lidah author buru buru lari secepat kilat takut dijadiin pecel sama Leeteuk*)

"Sudahlah... Jangan berantem mulu sama tuh author sarap nanti yang ada nih cerita gak kelar kelar!" Ucap Kangin balik menenangkan Leeteuk. *Author cuma bisa ngelirik Kangin sinis gak bisa berbuat apa apa mengingat Leeteuk masih galak stadium akhir* Kibum akhirnya angkat bicara, "Sekarang, mendingan telpon anak Shinee sama Dbsk dulu, tanyain mereka bisa ikut kita ke taman rekreasi apa enggak." Saran Kibum. "Aku ke kamar duluan yah hyungdeul... Saengdeul." Sambung Kibum seraya berdiri. "Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan Bummie?" Tanya Siwon cemas. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum "Ani hyung... Aku hanya ingin istirahat saja." Jawabnya seraya berjalan keluar ruang makan ke kamar Sibum.

"Hyuk... Kamu telpon anak Dbsk ne? Dan Kyu.. Kamu telpon anak SHINee!" Perintah Leeteuk pada Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. "Hyung... Mianhae.. Em... Pulsa ku abis.. Hehe" jawab Eunhyuk cengengesan. "Pake iphone ku aja hyung..." Ucap Siwon seraya menyerahkan iphone miliknya pada Eunhyuk. "Ne.. Gomawo Wonnie" ujar Eunhyuk seraya menerima iphone milik Siwon. Eunhyuk menekan nomor telpon Junsu dan menelponnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian... "Nuguseyo?" Tanya seseorang yang mengangkat telepon. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang, "Junsu... Ini aku Hyukkie.." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie! Wae?" Tanya Junsu. "Kami mau ngajak kalian ke taman rekreasi besok, jadwal kalian besok kosong ngak?" ucap Eunhyuk to the point. Junsu menghela napasnya. "Mianhae kami ngak bisa ikut... Besok kami ada jadwal ngisi acara di SBS" jawab Junsu tidak enak. "Ah.. Ne,.. Gwaenchana.. Gomawo junsu-sshi" Ucap Eunhyuk sedikit kecewa. Tut...tut...tut.. Eunhyuk memutuskan telponnya. Eunhyuk menatap semua member sedih. Semua member yang ada di meja makan tau apa jawabannya melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk itu (kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSP nya), mereka hanya bisa pasrah.

"Anak Dbsk gak bisa ikut eoh?" Tanya Donghae sedih. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Ne.. Mereka besok ada jadwal." Jawabnya. Leeteuk tersenyum mencoba menghibur dongsaengdeul nya "Kan masih ada member SHINee, jangan sedih gitu dong..." Ujar Leeteuk. "Biar aku saja yang telepon mereka hyung." Ucap Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun masih asik dengan benda keramatnya itu. "Tapi pakai iphone hyung yah, pulsaku juga habis hyung keke" sambungnya. Leeteuk sweatdrop, ia pun mengambil iphone nya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Ini.. Tapi jangan lama lama nanti pulsaku habis." Kata Leeteuk. "Ne hyung!." Jawab Sungmin cepat. Ia pun menekan nomor telepon Key. Dan menunggu telponnya diangkat.

Di Dorm SHINee

"Huwee... Hiks... KEY UMMAA! Hiks... Huwee..." Tangisan Taemin menggema keseluruh dorm SHINee. Key yang sedang memasak di dapur terlonjak kaget sampai sampai spatula yang ada ditangannya terlempar ke arah Jonghyun dan tepat mengenai kepalanya, Jonghyun terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Poor Jongppa. Sementara Key yang panik mendengar tangisan anak kesayangannya itu cepat-cepat mematikan kompor dan segera berlari mencari Taemin, setelah berlari muter-muter dorm selama 1 abad (Readers : kelamaan itu-_- Author : masalah?! *Readers : judes banget sih jadi author Author : (ngelirik readers sinis)* Key menemukan Taemin guling guling sambil nangis di lantai dekat sofa.

Di sebelahnya ada Minho yang tengah kebingungan mencoba menghentikan tangisan Taemin. Melihat Key datang Taemin pun langsung berdiri dan memeluk eomma nya itu. "Key Umma!" Panggil Taemin. "Wae Minnie?! Kau diapakan oleh keroro pervert itu?!" Tanya Key panik seraya melemparkan deathglarenya pada Minho. Minho mengkeret. "Hiks...Minho hyu..ng hiks.. Meng.. Hiks... a..cuh.. Hiks.. kan.. ku... Hiks... umma!." Ucap Taemin terisak. "CHOI MINHOOO!" Kali ini teriakan Key yang menggema keseluruh dorm SHINee. Jika ada yang berteriak lagi author jamin kaca di dorm shinee langsung pecah -_-". "Sekali lagi kau mengacuhkan my baby mushroom, selama 3 hari kau akan tidur di sofa dan tak mendapat jatah makan malam!" Bentak Key pada Minho. Minho mengangukkan kepalanya cepat, ia menuruti perintah eomma nya shinee itu. Kalau tidak bisa bisa ada perang dunia ke 2 terjadi didorm SHINee. "Ne umma... Mianhae Minnie." Jawab Minho seraya meminta maaf pada Taemin.

Dazzling girl dazzling love ai.. ai.. ai..

Korewa korewa love

Dazzling girl dazzling love ai ai ai

Korega korega ai ai

Telepon Key berbunyi... "Sebentar ne... Teukkie hyung telpon" Ucap Key seraya mengacak rambut Taemin lembut. Key pun mengangkat telponnya "Ne.. hyung?" Ucap Key. "Key.. Ini Sungmin Hyung.." Jawab orang yang menelpon. "Ah.. Sungmin hyung.. Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Key seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Besok anak SHINee jadwalnya kosong gak?" Ucap Sungmin sedikit cemas. Key terdiam beberapa detik, "Ne hyung... Besok jadwal kami kosong. Wae hyung?" jawab Key balik bertanya. "Besok kami mau jalan jalan ke taman rekreasi, kalian mau ikut?" Tanya Sungmin. "Jinjjaa?! Kami mau hyung!." Ujar Key semangat. "Ne, besok kalian ke dorm Suju jam 11 siang, arra?" Perintah Sungmin. "Arraseo.. hyung." Jawab Key cepat. "Jangan terlambat ne!" Ucap Sungmin seraya memutuskan telponnya. Tut... Tut.. Tut...

Chapter 2 end... Finally! Selesai juga ini chapter fiuhh... Review pleasee ... Mianhae kalau chapter ini gak lucu.. Garing malahan =.=a... * author duduk dipojokan sambil noel noel tekel* Ah.. Mianhae kemarin chapter pertamanya pendek banget O_o


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kembali lagii dengan saya Lee Sungra... Author paling cantik, kece, imut *coret kata itu*(Readers : lo sih amit amit thor (-_-)┎, Author : gue tau kalau muka gue amit amit gak usah diingetin _), famous *readers : emang iyah gitu?*, ramah, patuh pada orangtua, suka menolong, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung. Tak tertandingi sepanjang masa dunia akhirat amin... Keke *ff nya belum mulai author udah kumat duluan* okeoke melihat readers yang mulai ilfeel dengan author dan ingin melempar author ke jurang mending langsung aja deh ya…. (readers: dari tadi napa sih?)

**Super Junior and SHINee on vacation**

**Disclaimer **:: All cast here belong to themselves, they parents and God. The story is mine. .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!** :: kemungkinan membuat galau, pusing, migrain, marah marah gak jelas, tertawa ngakak sampai kejang kejang, dan siapkan kantung muntah bila dirasa perlu. Jika anda tertawa tanpa dapat berhenti harap jangan hubungi author, hubungi RSJ terdekat di rumah anda terima kasih...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arraseo.. hyung." Jawab Key cepat. "Jangan terlambat ne!" Ucap Sungmin seraya memutuskan telponnya. Tut... Tut.. Tut...

"Waeyo umma?" Tanya Taemin yang sudah berhenti menangis. "Eh? Kau sudah tidak menangis lagi?" Tanya Key heran melihat Taemin duduk di sebelah Minho dan sudah kembali ceria seperti tidak terjadi apa apa. Taemin tersenyum "Ani hyung... Tadi waktu hyung angkat telpon, Minho hyung janji kalau aku bisa berhenti menangis dia mau beliin aku susu pisang 3 kotak, hyung" jawab Taemin bersemangat. Key menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, dongsaengnya yang satu ini memang mudah menangis dan mudah pula kembali ceria. "Pantas saja..." Ujar Key seraya melirik kearah Minho sambil tersenyum. Minho hanya menghembuskan napasnya pasrah.

"Tadi Sungmin hyung bilang apa?" Tanya Minho. "Oh.. Itu anak anak Suju ngajakin kita jalan jalan ke taman rekreasi." Jawab Key santai. "MWO?! TAMAN REKREASII?!" Seru Taemin setengah berteriak. "Aishh... Jangan berteriak di telingaku Taeminnie..." Ujar Minho seraya menutupi telinga kanannya. "Mi.. Mianhae hyung... Kekeke.." Jawab Taemin terkekeh. "Besok kita ngumpul di dorm Suju jam 11. Arra? Umma mau masak dulu" ucap Key seraya memakai celemek pink nya untuk kembali memasak di dapur. "Arraseo umma." Jawab Taemin dan Minho kompak.

Sementara itu...

Di dorm Suju

Setelah memutuskan teleponnya. Sungmin menunjukkan seulas senyuman bahagia di wajahnya. "Anak anak SHINee besok gak ada jadwal jadi mereka bisa ikut kita jalan jalan!." Seru Sungmin. "Besok mereka datang jam berapa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari layar PSP nya. "Jam 11 siang" jawab Sungmin senang. "Baik.. Besok kita sudah harus siap berangkat jam 11. Tak ada yang boleh terlambat. Arra?!." Sahut Leeteuk. Semua member menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne hyung." Jawab mereka. Pembicaraan pun selesai. Semua member keluar dari ruang makan dan melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing.

0o0o0

Keesokan harinya...

SHINee dorm. At 06.00 am WKS

Key yang pertama bangun. Karna ia yang pertama bangun tugasnya membangunkan member Shinee lainnya yang masih terlelap dikasurnya author #plaakkk... Kasurnya masing-masing.. Ia pergi ke kamar Onew, untuk membangunkannya. Ia tahu sangat susah untuk membangunkan si dinosaurus itu *ditendang blingers* Setelah membangunkan Onew, Key pergi ke dapur, untuk memasak sarapan. Onew yang masih setengah sadar pun pergi ke kamar Jonghyun. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia berjalan ke kamar Jonghyun tiba... Tiba...

DUUAGHH!

Onew terbentur pintu kamar JongKey, ia lupa kalau pintu kamar itu belum ia buka o_O. "Aigoo... Siapa sih yang naruh pintu itu disini!" Gerutu Onew. (Author : Ntuh pintu emang udah dari dulu ada disono kali nyu.. Onew : *ngelempar deathlgare mengerikan nya pada Author*, author mengkeret)

Onew membuka pintu kamar JongKey yang tidak terkunci, ia melihat Jonghyun masih tidur lelap dibalik selimutnya. " Ireona! Ireonaa!" Seru Onew seraya mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Jonghyun. "Yakk! Ireona! Jonghyunnie... ." Sambung Onew.

"Hoaam... Aku masih ngantuk hyung." Jawab Jonghyun seraya berpindah posisi tidur. "Aish..." Onew kesal, ia pun pergi ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin. Sekembalinya ke kamar JongKey, Onew menyiram wajah Jonghyun dengan segelas air yang ia bawa. "HUUWWAA... BANJIIR! BANJIIIRR! Hyungdeul! Saengdeul! Selametin barang barang!." Jonghyun ngangkat kedua tangannya keatas sambil teriak teriak gaje diatas kasur seperti ibu ibu yang lagi rebutan obral baju di mall *XD author ngakak bayanginnya*

Onew melongo ngelihat Jonghyun teriak teriak sambil lompat lompat diatas kasur. "Seharusnya tadi aku membawa kamera," gumamnya seraya tertawa geli. "Pasti kalau ku upload ke yusup(?) Eh, Youtube banyak yang nonton... Shinee kan bisa naik daun, bisa nyaingin gangnam style.. Haha..." Ujar Onew ngakak sambil guling guling di lantai. Beberapa menit kemudian Jonghyun pun berhenti berteriak, ia terdiam mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar. "Air nya pada kemana?! Bukannya tadi banjir yah? Kok airnya ilang?" Ucap Jonghyun innocent. Ia melihat ke bawah kasur, Onew ketawa ngakak sambil guling guling di lantai.

"Hyung.. Ngapain guling guling di lantai? Udah kayak lemper ayam gitu?" Tanya Jonghyun pada sang Leader yang masih ngakak sambil guling guling di lantai. Onew pun mencoba berhenti tertawa dan duduk di lantai. "Hahaha... Aku haha... tertawa haha... melihat tingkah mu itu..." Ujar Onew masih mencoba berhenti tertawa. "Gedung SME kan bertingkat jadi mana mungkin ada banjir di dorm kita, ini Seoul bukan Jakarta yang langganan banjir." Sambungnya. Jonghyun hanya nyengir, "Ah.. Ne... Aku lupa... Kekeke... Mianhae hyung." Jawab Jonghyun sambil nepuk dahinya author. "Sekarang bangunin Taemin sama Minho sana!" Perintah Onew seraya berjalan keluar kamar JongKey "Ne.. Hyung." Ucapnya singkat.

Jonghyun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah itu ia bergegas menuju kamar 2min. Ia sadar kalau ia membangunkan Minho dengan cara biasa ngak akan mempan, Jonghyun pun meminjam toa masjid dan berteriak dengan suara 8 oktaf. "YAKK! IREONAAA!... UDAH SIAAANGG!." Teriaknya tepat pada daun telinga Minho. Taemin yang semula tidur dengan nyenyaknya terlonjak kaget dan langsung terduduk ditempat tidurnya. "Hyung! Pagi pagi kok udah teriak teriak pake toa masjid sih! Emang gak bisa yah kalau banguninnya pelan pelan?" Tanya Taemin seraya mengucek ngucek matanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut yang bikin author klepek klepek *abaikan* sementara Minho tak bergeming, dan masih membuat benua baru di peta pada bantal nya itu O_o. "Aishh... Dasar tukang tidur..." Gumam Jonghyun kesal. "Hyung ngak bisa bangunin Minho hyung, eoh?" Tebak Taemin. "Ne.. Susah sekali bangunin keroro tukang tidur ini." Jawab Jonghyun pasrah.

Tiba tiba muncul bohlam lampu 25 watt diatas kepala Taemin, "Hyung! Aku tau caranya biar Minho hyung bisa dibangunin..." Seru Taemin polos. "Hyung tutup aja mukanya pake bantal nanti dia kan gak bisa nafas, pasti nanti langsung bangun." Usul Taemin yang langsung dikerjakan oleh Jonghyun. "Mphh... Mmmphhh... Mppffhhh..." Minho melonjak lonjak karena kehabisan oksigen dan tidak bisa menarik nafas ia pun berontak mencoba melepaskan bantal yang ada di wajahnya. Akhirnya Jonghyun melepaskan bantal yang ia taruh diatas wajah Minho seraya tersenyum evil. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga.. Sekarang kalian cepat cuci muka dan gosok gigi lalu sarapan." Ujar Jonghyun pada 2min. "Kenapa bangunin aku dengan cara itu sih hyung? Kayak gak ada cara lain aja." Tanya Minho sinis. "Tadi aku sudah berteriak di telingamu tapi kau tak bergerak sedikitpun. Yasudah aku tutup aja mukamu pakai bantal." Jawab Jonghyun enteng seraya berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia berhenti dan berbalik, "ah... Ne... Gomawo Taemin-ah." Ujar Jonghyun seraya tersenyum kecil. Dan pergi keluar kamar 2min. "Cheonma.. Hyung." Jawab Taemin.

Di ruang makan...

Makanan telah tersaji di atas meja makan untuk setiap member shinee. 2min yang baru datang pun langsung duduk di kursi dan melahap makanan tak berdosa itu dengan brutal.. Sang umma hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan 2 magnae shinee itu. "Nanti jam 11 kurang sudah harus ada di ruang tengah, arra?" Ujar Onew memulai pembicaraan. "Emangnya ada apa hyung?." Tanya Jonghyun yang tidak tahu menahu *halahh* tentang acara hangout anak suju+shinee itu. "Kau belum tahu? Bukannya kemarin sudah kuberitahu? Apa aku yang lupa yah?" Tanya Onew pada Jonghyun. "Ah... Mianhae.. Sepertinya kemarin aku memang lupa memberitahu mu." Ucap Onew sambil nyengir. "Kemarin Sungmin hyung ngajak kita pergi ke taman rekreasi bareng member suju lainnya hyung." Sahut Taemin seraya menghabiskan susu pisangnya dalam sekali tegukan. "Ne, nanti jam 11 kan ke dorm sujunya?" Tanya Jonghyun. Taemin mengangguk.

Suju Dorm at 06.00 am WKS

Ryeowook bangun paling awal karena harus memasak sarapan untuk para hyungdeul dan saengdeul nya. "Hoaammm..." Ucapnya seraya merentangkan tangan nya. Ia melirik sekilas ke sebelah kirinya. Ia melihat Yesung masih terlelap dengan damainya. Ryeowook terkekeh melihat Yesung yang tidur dengan wajah pabo nya *digampar clouds* datarnya. Ryeowook berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan cuci muka. Tak lama, Ia kembali dan berencana membangunkan hyungnya itu. "Eh?... Yesung hyung kok ilang?" Gumamnya melihat tempat tidur yang masih berantakan tetapi tak ada siapapun di atasnya. "Hmm.." Ryeowook mendengar sesuatu seperti suara percikan air dari arah belakang. Ia berbalik dan melihat Yesung yang ternyata sedang bermain air dengan ddangkoma -_- "Hyung sudah bangun?." Tanya Ryeowook basa basi. "Ne.." Jawab Yesung singkat yang masih sibuk dengan ddangkoma.

"Aku masak sarapan dulu ne hyung?" Ucap Ryeowook yang masih duduk di tepi kasur melihat Yesung yang tengah asik dengan anaknya(?) Itu. "Ne" ucap Yesung singkat. Ryeowook pun berjalan keluar kamar Yewook menuju arah dapur. Kali ini Ryeowook akan memasak spaghetti untuk para member suju.

0o0o0

"Kau sedang masak apa Wokkie?" Tanya Sungmin yang baru bangun dan masih mengenakan piyama pink bermotif kelinci. "Mau kubantu?" Sambungnya. "Ani hyung... Hyung mandi dulu saja." Jawab Ryeowook. "Ani... Aku mandinya nanti saja." Ucap Sungmin "Gwaenchana hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook meyakinkan. "Ne." Jawab Sungmin singkat. "Gomawo hyung." Sahut Ryeowook senang. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. Tak lama para member suju pun mulai berkumpul di ruang makan. Sementara, Leeteuk masih dikamar mencoba membangunkan si racoon, akhirnya Kangin pun bangun dengan diseret paksa Leeteuk. Sesampainya di meja makan ia kembali tidur dengan kepala ditaruh diatas meja. "Aigoo... Jangan tidur lagi!" Ujar Leeteuk geram.

PLETAKK!

PLETAKK!

PLETAKK!

3 jitakan gratis dari Leeteuk mendarat di kepala Kangin. "Aish... Ne hyung... Aku bangun" ucap Kangin meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Leeteuk melirik Kangin sinis "Awas kau... Kalau tidur lagi!" ucapnya dingin... Tak lama Ryeowook dan Sungmin pun datang membawa sepiring besar spaghetti... Semua member langsung menyambar spaghetti itu dan memakannya tanpa peri ke-spaghetti-an. "Nanti jam 11 kalian harus sudah siap, ne? Aku tak mau ada yang terlambat!" Ucap sang leader disela makannya dan dijawab anggukan dari semua member.

0o0o0o

11 am WKS at Shinee dorm

"Pada kemana sih? Kan aku sudah bilang jam 11 kurang sudah harus siap!" Gumam Onew kesal seraya melihat jam tangannya, Tiba-tiba seseorang tak diketahui siapa identitasnya menepuk pundak Onew. "HUUWWAAAA!" Teriakan Onew menggema di seluruh dorm. Key dan Jonghyun yang semula masih di kamar berlari pontang panting seperti dikejar setan =.=a ke arah suara berasal, tempat Onew berada, sedangkan Taemin sang tersangka utama menutup telinganya rapat rapat mendengar teriakan leadernya itu. "Hyung.. Gak usah teriak teriak gitu dong.. Bisa tuli aku. Kan gak lucu hyung kalau ada berita Taemin si maknae shinee tuli karena teriakan sang leader" Protes Taemin. "Aish... Kau juga yang mengagetkanku." Jawab Onew ketus. "Kekeke mianhae hyung." Jawab Taemin seraya menunjukkan puppy eyes terbaiknya. "Hufft... Ne, semua sudah berkumpul kan? Sekarang kita ke dorm suju." Ujar Onew seraya keluar dari dorm Shinee berjalan mendahului member lainnya.

TBC…..

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah nya?! Anda mau tahu? Yakin mau tahu? Mau tahu apa hayoo? Ada tahu bacem, tahu isi, tahu crispy, tahu goreng, tahu balado #Plakk... Mau tahu banget apa mau tahu aja?! (Readers : udah deh thor banyak omong lu. Author : iye iye sabar nape) nantikan kelanjutan nya di Chapter ke 4 ^o^.

Ni FF terrible banget O,o acaranya belum mulai aja udah ngabisin 3 chapter.. Mianhae bikin readers pada bosen baca nya.. Tapi pleasee tinggalin review yaa? Biar author ada semangat ngelanjutin ni ff... Chapter 4 nanti udah acara hangout nya kok ^^


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Author kembali... Kemarin sempet badmood beberapa hari jadi males ngelanjutin nih FF... Author gak mau nih ff dibilang garing *maksa* Padahal ni ff udah garing gila melebihi kentang goreng gosong (kenapa nyambungnya kentang goreng =,=)

Chapter 4 ini langsung di bagian berangkat ke taman rekreasi aja yah buat menghemat waktu kemarin udah 3 chapter penjelasan gak penting yang author tulis, well sebelum author pidato lebih panjang lagi melebihi pidato kepresidenan kita saksikan eh? Ralat kita baca bersama... inilah dia... Tetetetetteeeet chapter 4! Prok prok prok HOREE! Yihuii.. *heboh sendiri*

Happy reads ^^

**Super Junior and SHINee on vacation**

**Disclaimer **:: All cast here belong to themselves, they parents and God. The story is mine. .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!** :: kemungkinan membuat galau, pusing, igraine, marah marah gak jelas, tertawa ngakak sampai kejang kejang, dan siapkan kantung muntah bila dirasa perlu. Jika anda tertawa tanpa dapat berhenti harap JANGAN salahkan author. Salahkan diri anda sendiri, siapa suruh tetep nekat baca kan udah ada warning nya kekeke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua member Suju yang ada di dorm lantai 12 sudah berkumpul di dorm lantai 11. "Semua sudah berkumpul di sini kan?" Tanya Leeteuk seraya menghitung member yang tengah berkumpul di dekat sofa dorm lantai 11. Leeteuk menautkan kedua alisnya. "Yak! Hanya ada 12 orang disini?! Siapa yang tidak ada disini?! Ah.. Ne! Dimana Sungmin?" Tanya Leeteuk yang mulai cemas, disaat seperti ini nalurinya sebagai eomma muncul. *dijitak Teukkie* Kangin mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk "Jangan cemas, tadi Sungmin bilang ingin mencari boneka kelincinya dulu. Pasti sebentar lagi ia kembali." Ucap Kangin sambil tersenyum.

"Teukkie hyung! Mianhae aku membuat hyung panik, tadinya kukira aku lupa membawa boneka kelinci kesayanganku itu. Tapi aku baru sadar kalau boneka itu tadi aku taruh di sofa (sambil menunjuk tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun)" seru Sungmin seraya akan menepuk jidat author. Menyadarinya author buru buru kabur. *Author : Yee... Gak kena kok yee...* Sungmin berekspresi datar, ngelirik kesebelah kirinya, "Ada sepatu nganggur tuh." Gumamnya seraya tersenyum evil, minjem senyumnya Kyu. Tanpa ba... Bi... Bu... Lagi Sungmin langsung ngelempar sepatu itu kearah author. Dan tepat mengenai wajah author yang mulus ini =_=. *Sungmin : Sekarang kena kok yee... (meletin lidah sambil ketawa ngakak) Author : Sadis lu min Sungmin : masalah gitu buat anda? Author : sebenernya sih banget, Sungmin : lu bilang ape tadi? Author : (geleng geleng kepala)*

"Sungmin hyung jangan asal ngelempar sepatu orang dong." Ujar Donghae merengut. "Eh itu sepatu mu Hae? Mianhae aku ngak tau kalau itu sepatumu kukira ngak ada yang punya" jawab Sungmin polos. "Aish... Gwaenchana" ucap Donghae malas. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada author "Thor, lemparin sepatu gua dong!" Seru Donghae. Author ngelempar sepatu Donghae"Tuh, sepatu lu." Tapi salah sasaran justru mendarat di kepala sang evil magnae.

DUAGH!

Kepala Kyuhyun langsung benjol, dan game yang dimainkannya game over. "GAME OVER?!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi seraya mengacak acak rambutnya. Ia melirik kesekitarnya " SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR SEPATU SIALAN ITU KE KEPALA GUE?!" Lanjut Kyuhyun murka. Seluruh member nunjuk author, "LU MAU NYARI MASALAH AMA GUE THOR?!" Kyuhyun berteriak mengeluarkan aura iblis yang menyeramkan #ditendang Sparkyu. Author merinding, "em... Itu... Hehehe..." Ting.. Tong... Ting... Tong... Bel pintu dorm suju berbunyi. Kyuhyun berpaling ke arah pintu. Author buru buru bukain pintu, "Member Shinee sudah datang! Kajja! Masuk." Ucap author ramah. Setelah itu author buru buru lari secepat kilat melarikan diri dari amukan Kyuhyun. "WOY! MAU KEMANA LU THOR?!" Ucap Kyuhyun yang amarahnya kembali memuncak. Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun "Sudah... Sudah.. Jangan marah marah lagi... Tu author juga udah pergi kan?" Ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun mengelak, "SHIREOOOO! Game yang aku mainin jadi game over gara gara tu author gila, hyung!" Jawab Kyuhyun "KALAU GUE BILANG UDAH YA UDAAH!" Teriak Sungmin emosi. Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia juga takut kalau Sungmin sedang marah marah. Poor Kyu.

Melihat member Shinee sudah berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, "Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul kita berangkat sekarang saja, kajja!" Perintah Leeteuk bersemangat. Mengingat jumlah member Suju yang terbilang banyak ditambah pula 5 orang member Shinee terlintas sebuah pertanyaan di kepala Heechul, "Nanti kita ber delapan belas mau naik apa? Gak mungkin kan kalau jalan kaki?!" Tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk "Aku sudah menelpon manager dan dia menyewa sabuah truk untuk kita." Jawab Leeteuk. "MWOOOO! TRUK?!" Teriak seluruh member Suju plus seluruh member Shinee minus Leeteuk.

Taemin menautkan kedua alisnya, "Teukkie hyung, memangnya ngak ada yang pilihan lain? Masa kita naik truk sih hyung?" Tanya Taemin tak percaya, Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, jumlah kita kan banyak, tapi kalau menyewa bus terlalu mahal perjalanannya juga tidak terlalu jauh eoh?" Jawabnya. "Kenapa hyung tidak bilang padaku kemarin? Kan aku bisa menelpon ayahku untuk menyewakan bus." Saran Siwon. "Aish.. Itu tidak perlu.. Gwaenchana.." Ujar Leeteuk santai.

"Kajja! Berangkat! Truk nya sudah menunggu di depan gedung SME!" Sahut Leeteuk seraya bergegas keluar dorm menuju lantai dasar gedung SME. Sesampainya mereka di depan gedung SME. Terjadi pertengkaran antara member suju+shinee, terdengar... "Aku duduk di depan!." Ucap seseorang yang membawa boneka nemo. "Ani! Aku yang duduk didepan!" Ucap seseorang yang memiliki kulit seputih susu. "Shireoo! Aku yang duduk didepan" ujar salah satu namja yang paling muda diantara mereka. Leeteuk menghela napasnya panjang.. "Selalu saja begini.. Seperti anak kecil saja.. Sudah! Kalian jangan bertengkar." Ucap Leeteuk lembut. Tapi nampaknya tak ada yang menggubris ucapan Leeteuk mereka saling adu mulut untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak duduk di depan sebelah sopir.

Merasa perkataannya dianggap angin lewat Leeteuk mulai emosi, "JANGAN BERTENGKAR LΑGI! TIDAK ADA YANG DUDUK DIDEPAN SEMUANYA NAIK KE BELAKANG TRUK SEKARAANG!" Teriak Leeteuk pada seluruh member. Mendengar teriakan Leeteuk dan melihat ada aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Leeteuk yang tidak seperti biasanya, dalam hitungan detik semua member sudah berada di belakang truk. Leeteuk pun akhirnya ikut naik ke belakang truk, dan pintu belakang truk ditutupnya dengan bantuan sopir pemilik truk.

0o0o0o0

Di dalam Taman hiburan 11.43 WKS

"HOREEE! Sudah Sampai!" Seru Taemin dan Ryeowook kompak. Mereka yang pertama turun dari truk, disusul member lainnya turun bergantian dari truk. "HYUNGDEUL! KAJJA! Cepat sedikit!" Teriak Taemin tak sabar. Kyuhyun buru buru menutup mulut maknae Shinee itu, "YAAKK! Diamlah! Jika ada elf atau shawol yang tahu keberadaan kita disini rencana jalan jalan ini akan gagal" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Taemin. "Memangnya teriakanku itu keras sekali ya hyung?" Tanya Taemin innocent, semua member hanya menatap Taemin sinis. Merasa diberikan deathglare oleh hyungdeul nya Taemin menunduk takut. "Mi... Mianhae hyung"

Krutukk... Krutuukk.. Kukuruyukk *author ngarang* ketujuh belas namja itu menghadap ke belakang, arah suara berasal, "Pegophayo..." Ucap Shindong melas sambil memegangi perutnya. "Makan siang dulu ne? Setelah itu baru naik wahana disana (menunjuk pintu masuk taman rekreasi)" sambungnya. Yang lainnya beralih menatap Leeteuk, merasa ditatap semua namja itu, "mwo?" Tanya Leeteuk datar. "Uri pegophayo hyung..." Jawab mereka bebarengan. "Ah... Ne... Ne... Aku juga lapar" Ucap Leeteuk merengut sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "Kita makan di sana saja." Ajak Kangin seraya menunjuk sebuah kedai yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri dan kelihatannya tidak terlalu ramai.

"Eh, tapi siapa yang bayar?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk bersamaan *kompak nih ^o^, sama sama pelit nya #plakk dijitak Hyukppa + Teukppa* tapi sepertinya pertanyaan mereka tak diperdulikan dan dianggap hanya angin lalu oleh yang lainnya. Semua member suju+shinee pergi meninggalkan kedua namja tersebut.

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk pun segera berjalan setengah berlari meyusul yang lainnya. "Yak! Tunggu kami!" Panggil mereka. Ternyata kedai itu cukup luas untuk dapat menampung 18 orang namja tampan dan mempesona *author senyum-senyum gaje waktu nulis ff ini. Padahal lagi ngerjain UAS. Gada kerjaan sih =_=* yang sedang kelaparan ini.

Mereka duduk di dua deret meja yang menjadi satu. "Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang seorang ajhumma pemilik kedai ramah. "Aku mau bbokeumbbop dan kimchi." Sahut Jonghyun. Sang ajhumma tersenyum, "Mianhae.. Tapi kedai ini tidak menjual bbokeumbbop dan kimchi. Kedai ini khusus menjual makanan eropa" Ucap ajhumma sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Mata Onew langsung berbinar binar, "Berarti ada ayam goreng eoh?" Tanyanya penuh harap. "Ne.. Disini ada ayam goreng, beef, steak, sandwich, spaghetti, hamburger, pasta, salad, bla.. Bla... Bla.." (Sang ajhumma menyebutkan semua makanan dan minuman dalam daftar menu padahal di meja telah ada beberapa daftar menu makanan yang ada *ckckck*).

0o0o0o0o

Setelah selesai makan Leeteuk memanggil pelayan untuk membayar makanan mereka. "Totalnya 1.385.000 won" pelayan itu menyerahkan bon nya pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk membulatkan matanya, "MWO!" Teriak nya melengking. Hangeng yang berada di sebelahnya heran, "Wae hyung?" Tanya Hangeng pada Teukkie. Leeteuk memberikan bon yang ada ditangannya pada Hangeng "MWOOO!" Kali ini teriakan melengking terdengar dari Hangeng. Sekarang semua member menatap Hangeng dan Leeteuk bingung. Hangeng memberikan bon itu kepada mereka. Speechless... "Biar aku saja yang bayar." Sahut Siwon melihat semua hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul nya terpaku pada secarik kertas itu. Mereka menarik napas lega mendengar ucapan Siwon. Setelah Siwon selesai membayar makanan, mereka bergegas menuju taman rekreasi.

Di dalam Taman Rekreasi... 12.19 pm WKS

"Hmm... Sekarang kita mau naik wahana apa?" Tanya Onew melihat berbagai macam wahana yang ada di taman hiburan itu. Jonghyun menunjuk roller coaster, "Naik itu saja hyung." Jawabnya. "Kita undi saja siapa yang menentukan wahana apa yang akan kita naiki pertama kali." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil. Key menautkan kedua alisnya "Diundi? Tulis nama di kertas, digulung, masukin ke gelas, dikocok, terus dijatuhin satu gulungan. Kayak gitu?" Ucap Key *bawaan seorang eomma* #dihajar lockets. "Kalau ngak salah itu namanya arsiran ya hyung?" Tanya Taemin setengah berpikir. "Bukan arsiran tapi arisan" Ucap Minho dingin. Taemin ngangguk ngangguk sambil nyengir "Ah... Sudah ganti yah hyung?" Ujar Taemin. Minho saking gemasnya ingin menjitak kepala Taemin tapi melihat Key yang memandangnya sambil melotot ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Dari jaman nenek moyang gue namanya emang arisan gak ada yang ganti." Jawab Heechul ketus

"Aniyo... Bukan seperti arisan! Terlalu merepotkan kita undi dengan cara.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman rekreasi. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah tempat peminjaman sepeda. "Bagaimana kalau balapan naik sepeda? Cukup adil kan" tanya Kyuhyun. Semuanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi hyung kalau gitu aja ngak seru gimana kalau pemenang nya nanti bebas milih siapa yang akan nentuin kita naik wahana apa?" Celetuk Taemin. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak "Hmm.. Boleh juga. Oke... Start nya di dekat pintu masuk itu dan finish nya di dekat food court disana." Jelas Kyuhyun. "Terus siapa yang jadi wasit nya?" Tanya Kibum datar. "Biar aku saja yang jadi wasit." Sahut Leeteuk *leader yang baik prok..prok..prok* "Aku tak ikut, daripada panas panas keringetan yang ada kulit ku yang seputih susu ini jadi hitem." Celetuk Heechul. Mereka berdelapan belas pun berjalan menuju tempat penyewaan sepeda.

0o0o0o

Mereka semua telah bersiap menaiki sepeda masing masing. Leeteuk memberi aba aba, "Hana... Dul... Set!" Ucapnya. Keenam belas namja itupun mulai mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin agar dapat mencapai garis finish pertama. Setelah memberi aba aba. Leeteuk dan Heechul bergegas menuju food court melalui jalan pintas. Setelah menunggu selama berabad abad sampai lumutan gak juga sih :s setelah menunggu selama ±15 menit akhirnya Leeteuk melihat seekor kebo yang tengah tertidur sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya kencang *dihajar flamers*. Tak jauh dari minho dibelakangnya ada cho kyuhyun yg mengejarnya. Beruntun dibelakang mereka ada : onew, eunhyuk, kibum, donghae, siwon, jonghyun, yesung, key, ryeowook, sungmin, taemin, kangin, dan yang terakhir adalah Shindong.

Chapter 4 end... Garing gila nih capther... Author stress gara2 uas nih jadi gak bisa ngelucu.. Repiuu yaa ^o^


End file.
